This invention proposes a dispensing and dosing machine for dyestuffs, paints and the like, equipped with a central unit for simultaneous dispensing of one or more dyestuffs or viscous liquids and a nozzle cleaning system composed of a multiple number of axially sliding pins, moved by a stepwise motor and inserted into the dispensing nozzles from above so as to ensure a complete discharge of the dyestuff and form a seal preventing the liquid in the channels from drying out.